broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
First Morning
The First Morning, also called the Era of Chaos, was a period of time dating back to the very first throes of life on Astera, over 50 000 years before the Age of Caldeon. Timeline ;c. -30 000 Cal :Astera drifts close to a thread of the Far Realm, seeding the planet with magical power. :Birth of the slaadi from the influence of the Far Realm. ;c. -29 000 Cal :The Hive of Ssendam is established by the slaadi in the east of the supercontinent of Darathyron, in the region that would become Bahasan. ;c. -28 000 Cal :Dawnfire: As the Hive of Ssendam expands in Darathyron, the slaadi tap into the Far Realm and draw it closer to the Material Realm. The proximity of the Far Realm to Astera suffuses the planet with chaotic, creative magical energy, but also makes its resident elementals more violent and erratic, and soon the planet itself is awash in conflict, glowing incandescently with elemental and magical power. ;c. -27 500 Cal :The aberration Obyriss, drawn to the potent energy emanating from Astera, invades from the Far Realm and attaches itself to the incandescent world to begin draining its energies and life force. ;c. -27 400 Cal :Some slaadi are drawn to the power of Obyriss, and the Hive of Ygorl is established in the west of Darathyron, in the region that would later be called Calendrin. ;c. -27 150 Cal :The Hive of Ssendam is destroyed by the forces of Ygorl, but not without sustaining heavy losses themselves, effectively beginning the decline of the slaadi on Astera. ;c. -27 000 Cal :Birth of the aboleths, naga, grells, and other aberrations, spawned by Obyriss. :Rise of the Abolethic Sovereignty in the World Ocean of Astera. Within a few centuries, it controls most of the world. ;c. -26 500 Cal :Appearance of the mind flayers, or illithid, in the Underdark. :The empire of Nyrl'eith is established by the illithid in the Underdark ;c. -26 400 Cal :Triad War: the Abolethic Sovereignty, the Empire of Nyrl'eith, and the Hive of Ygorl struggle against one another, each vying for supremacy over the world. The slaadi control the land, the aboleths the seas, and the illithid the Underdark, with many battles taking place but no side claiming a decisive victory over any other. ;c. -25 700 Cal :Creation of the gith by the illithid to tip the scales in their favor in their war against the slaadi, and as slaves to build their underground empire. ;c. -25 000 Cal :Fall of Nyrl'eith: gith slaves rise up in rebellion against their illithid masters. The mind flayer empire is destroyed within fifty years, reduced to scattered settlements isolated in the Underdark. ;c. -24 500 Cal :The Calm: After nearly four thousand years, enough of the potent magical energies suffusing Astera have been absorbed by Obyriss to pacify the raging elementals and make the surface habitable to mortals. :Gith survivors form small tribes on the surface, in western Darathyron. ;c. -24 000 Cal :Birth of Io, spawned from Obyriss' mass. Glowing with the same incandescent, creative energies as the planet did before the arrival of Obyriss, his progenitor attempts to consume him, but Io flees far away from its notice. ;c. -23 300 Cal :Imprisoning War: Io engages Obyriss in a titanic conflict, and manages to imprison the aberration in a separate plane of existence to act as its prison. :The first dragons are born from Io's blood during this conflict, immediately assisting their progenitor against Obyriss. ;c. -23 150 Cal :The Abolethic Sovereignty falls against Io and his dragons; the aboleths are hunted to near total extinction, with few survivors retreating to the ocean depths or the Underdark. ;c. -23 000 Cal :Unable to defeat the slaadi after half a century of conflict, Io creates the Spawning Stone and binds the slaad lord Ygorl and its subordinates to it. :The plane of Limbo is created by Io and sealed at the center of Astera; the deity seals the Spawning Stone within Limbo, isolating the slaadi from the Material Plane. :Io banishes the raging elementals to a separate plane of existence within Astera, creating the Elemental Planes. :End of the Imprisoning War and beginning of [[Dragonfall|'Dragonfall']].